Conventionally, automobile door-lock drive devices have been as specified in patent document 1. In this patent document 1, a worm-gear type drive gear driven by a motor (electric motor) is engaged with a reduction gear in the form of a wheel gear, a torque from this reduction gear is further engaged with a sector gear, and a torque of this sector gear is transmitted to an output gear.    Patent document 1: JP H05-33541